Dear Sadist
by underworldpoetry
Summary: SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 605! Kagura and Sougo meets again. Have they missed each other? A completely random story maybe a bit OOC, I usually don't write like this.


**I'm back with FanFiction! I wrote this super random story with has extreme spoilers from chapter 605 of Gintama!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki does**

Sougo has the same deadpanned face as always. But he can hardly keep it when he sees China, standing there with her eyes widened. She stares at him. She looks like a mess, bloodstains all over her clothes and face. China looks tired. He meets her eyes. Neither one is looking away.

Kondo jumps down from the tank. Hijikata and Sougo comes after.

The Yorozuya looks shocked, even Nobume who sitting on Dannas back, looks a bit surprised. It kind of feel like the time has stopped, but they are soon brought back to reality by a loud explosion. Sougo sees how Kagura doesn't follow the other ones when they start running. Instead she runs into a small alley 10 meters away.

 _ **KAGURA..**_

She can't. What the fuck. What the fuck fuck fuck is going on. Why is he here? Kagura stops and leans against the wall in the back alley.

Happiness. She feels so incredibly happy. Their eyes had met for only some seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

She squats down and hides her head between her knees. A lonely tear falls down from her blue eyes. All the tension she had built up, since the Shinsengumi left, since she had fought her brother, since she nearly died a lot of times. All that tension is broken down like a wall by seeing his face.

"Hey. China."

It's his voice. She can only hear it. She doesn't hear the chaos just some meters away.

"Hey. Sadist." She says while looking up on him.

He has built a bit of muscles, and gotten a little bit taller. But away from that and the new Shinsengumi uniform he looks about the same.

 _That damn Sadist_

Sougo gets closer. kagura can't hold back she throws herself at him, tackle him down and hold his arms to the ground.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE COME BACK EARLIER. I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE FUCKING END OR SOMETHING, AND IF I COULDN'T SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME...I-I-I...I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She can't control herself. She stares at him. He stares at her.

"Well I've been training. And escaping. And I heard about you and your brother. So you beat him right? That must mean you got stronger than me now, China." He says. Calm.

Kagura hits him in the face.

"We're still the same. We have still not figured out who the stronger one is, and how did you even know about me and Kamu-"

Sougo hugs her. Tightly. She drops her jaw. But after a couple of seconds she hugs back.

"I missed you. I missed you more than I have ever missed anybody. When my Onee-chan died I never new what to miss anymore. But then I saw your stupid face and understood that you are the one I will miss every time we are separated. I won't leave again. So don't leave me again either. Kagura."

 _What the fuck? Is he on drugs? This start to sound like a marriage proposal_

"Oi, why does it sound like your next line's gonna be ´Will you please marry me´?" She says while still hugging him.

"Huh? What the fuck? Did that stupid psycho brother of yours hit your head in a rock or something?" Sougo says. Still hugging.

"Nani?! I'm not the one showing up for the first time in like I don't even know, 50 chapters? Or something? And at that declaring my love."

"Love? When did I say that I love you China? Who would ever love a weird as monster like you?"

"The fuck did you just call me you idiot Sadist? Wanna get a broken nose or something?"

They sound just like before. But neither of them has let go of the other one.

"The other one probably needs us, very soon." Kagura says.

"Yeah, but Kondo-san and Hjibaka probably wanna say their hellos to the other ones as well."

Silence...

"I don't wanna bear kids, and I don't want to live together with you. And I certainly don't wanna be your bride."

"Huh? What are you saying China?"

"But I do love you, you fucking idiot nasty as sadist."

For the first time ever. The Sadist jaw is dropping to the ground.

They look at each other. Sougo stands up. He give him her hand.

"I do love you too, China girl."

She takes it.

"Okey. Let's go and kill those bastards."

 **END**

 **Haha this was really random, I kinda feel like it feels a bit to OOC, but I wanted to do this. I might do another one of when they meet again when the Shinsengumi returns. Well if you liked it or didn't like it, please review!**

 **Thank you for reading this random story.**


End file.
